Talk:Shadow Cutlass
Cool. hope someone finds it and posts its info on POTCO wiki. how do you know it has 3 powers and a cool power? how do you know its famed? Captaingoldvane2 20:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Info The info was found in this vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPKhj7qWNUI. - Obsidion 20:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Question I wonder what curse immunity and dark curse does.... will it curse the enemy and deal more damage with each strike?Stpehen (talk) 17:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Curse Immunity. Its probably like any other Immunity, such as Fire Immunity ( Bloodfire swords ), Poison Immunity ( Such as on Cobra Pistol ). Idk about Dark Curse though, probably like curse on the Voodoo Doll but for a sword. -_- what dark curse does in combat I read what it does! I read part of it at least, but i could read some words in that video! Why did you erase them? Abilities I don't think the abilities are rank 3. It's really blurry, but it looks like they are all rank 1. I'm not sure about Brawl Immunity either. It doesn't look like it to me. Nicky 04:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It isn't Brawl Immunity. Dark Curse looks like it helps improve half the damage of ranged and combat attacks... The wep is part f the Forbidden weapon group. - Lord Midhav 18:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Dark Curse I used full screen and 480 to see the vid. It says break attack under dark curse and dark (something.. looks like form) prevents half damage from ranged and combat attacks. I do agree it doesn't look like brawl immune and looks like snare, but what is snare? No current weapon has that skill and no enemys use that, so that would mean this wewapon wouldn't be released unless that release "snare". Also from the phase files, the shadow cutlass weapon group is Dark Cutlass, Shadow Cutlass, Foridden Cutlass, and these name appear for mutiple weapon types. Snare immunity could be immunity to grave shackles an grave bind. Used grave shackles on an enemy today, the icon on top of the enemy says snare when you put you mouse over it. So the shadow cutlass's skill is probably snare immune. Resale value Note the no resale value... i dont think its coming out Matthew Goldrage 15:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Goldrage Heh...... Heh, I bet Chuck Norris got this as a starter blade. :P Doesn't exist Hey this is Solomon Burnward and i talked with a live chat assassciate about this and they searched for it, but couldnt find anything, i sent them the link to the video and they said they would check it, i think that this was a sword that was deleted before el patrons famed and legendary weapons came out Clarification of Skills *Dark Curse is the skill found on Behemoth Blade, Treachery's End, etc. (Similar to Ghost Form) *Curse Immunity just makes you immune to the curse doll skill. *Snare Immunity makes you immune to Grave Shackles. (Found on the Razortooth Sword) Edward Mctimbers 22:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Edward Mctimbers